Naughty Education
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: Rose is a brand new teacher, Alice is her mentor. What happens when Alice needs a mentor of her own? *Entry for the Born This Way Contest*


**ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"**

**Title: A Naughty Education**

**Pairing: Rosalie & Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Total Word Count: 5578**

**Summary: Rose is a brand new teacher, Alice is her mentor. What happens when Alice needs a mentor of her own?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine…I don't own it and that just makes me sad. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one who owns it.**

The mid-August sun was glaring boldly through the windshield as Rosalie Hale maneuvered her way through the morning traffic on the first day of her new job. Today was the day for teachers to get ready for the upcoming school year; however, preparation time was precariously short. The next day, the school would be full of students, and Rosalie would face the challenge of teaching math to groups of sixth graders who most likely would prefer to still be hanging out at the local pool.

She felt a nervous feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and hoped she was up to the challenge. Student teaching had gone well, but there had always been another teacher in the classroom to offer guidance, and now she would be completely on her own. Rose sighed as the school came into sight, swerved her red Honda Civic into the parking lot and sat for a moment collecting her thoughts before heading into the mellowed brick building that was Franklin Middle School.

At barely twenty-two years old, Rosalie was a mature and responsible young woman. She came across as very competent and intelligent, but she was also free-spirited and sparkling with vitality, a very intriguing combination. Rosalie was tall and slender with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a delicate bone structure with high cheek bones and a very infectious smile consisting of perfect white teeth.

Inhaling deeply, Rosalie grabbed her briefcase and headed into the school. She blinked when she entered the somewhat dim interior after being in the bright sunlight and made her way to the principal's office.

"We are so happy to have you join us this year, Rosalie," Mr. Banner said warmly. "I have a folder here detailing your schedule. You will have five math classes throughout the day and a free period for grading papers and lesson planning. Your classroom is waiting for you; its room 212. Alice Brandon is in room 214, right next to you, and I've asked her to show you around and be your mentor. I think you two will get along famously. She can answer any questions you may have."

Rose thanked Mr. Banner and shook his hand before navigating her way through the school hallways in search of her classroom. Fortunately, it was relatively easy to find, and she spent the next two hours arranging the desks the way she had planned, stacking books neatly on the shelf and making a simple, yet colorful, math bulletin board. Finally, Rose sat down to rest, stretching her long slim legs in front of her and looking around her classroom with pride.

In room 214, Alice Brandon sat sorting math worksheets she had just xeroxed. She felt stimulated by the start of a new school year. Alice was intelligent and conscientious and loved teaching. At 25, this was the start of her fourth year. She was a natural-born teacher and was well-liked by her students. Alice took her career very seriously, and it was the center of her existence. Studious, serious, and a bit shy, she needed to unwind some, but never seemed to be able to loosen up. Even her boyfriend, Jasper, was a serious type and certainly not a help in that area.

Alice was just less than five feet tall and had a beautiful figure which she barely seemed to notice or emphasize. She had beautiful, shiny black hair which she always wore tightly tied back in a ponytail or up in a bun, her bright blue eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Alice looked up when she heard a knock at her door, and smiled as a lovely young woman almost floated into the room. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful girl. She was so graceful and lithe, and there was a magnetism about her, a zest for living that was readily apparent.

Alice cleared her throat and forced herself to look away. "You must be Rosalie Hale. I'm Alice Brandon, and I've been waiting for you to show up. I've been appointed to show you the ropes," Alice said with a chuckle that unbeknownst to her, sounded very sexy and extended her hand to Rose.

Gliding forward, Rose took Alice's soft hand in hers and gave it a friendly shake. She felt a little chill run through her when their hands made contact. Rosalie let go of Alice's hand and looked around the classroom.

"It looks great," she said honestly. "I just got done setting mine up, and now I'm ready for my tour of the building."

"Well then, let's get to it," Alice replied as she stood and came out from behind her desk.

Rose's eyes grew round as she looked at the other teacher. Alice had a knock-out figure. Her full, lush breasts were not easy to conceal even though her blouse was loose. A brown leather belt circled her slim waist and her hips curved attractively in her dark slacks. For some reason, Rose was surprised. She hadn't expected this somewhat plain young woman to have a body like that. She also realized she was surprised that she was checking out the other woman's body. She shook her head and chalked it up to first-day jitters as she followed Alice into the hallway.

With the tour completed, Rose sank into a chair opposite Alice's desk and sighed. She was excited and nervous about the first day of school and almost wished it would just hurry up and arrive.

"Oh, wait, I forgot to show you the most important thing," Alice said, "Come here."

She walked over to what appeared to be a closet and opened the door. Inside was a small office containing two desks, a file cabinet and a small bookshelf. As Rosalie walked over to get a better look, she noticed a loveseat covered in chintz fabric and an end table with a white wicker lamp. A crotched, floral rug graced the floor.

Before she could speak, Alice explained, "This is our shared office. It opens into your classroom as well, but it is locked. I need to give you your key. It's nice having your own space like this. I just love it."

Rose agreed with Alice that it was preferable to grading papers or calling parents in the teachers' lounge and happily took the key and attached it to her ring. She would have to make sure and bring some things to make her desk look as homey as the other teacher's she thought, noting the vase of fresh flowers, the small framed watercolor print and the attractive desk set that adorned Alice's desk.

The two young women locked their classrooms and walked out into the parking lot together, squinting into the hot August sun. "Well, I will see you tomorrow," Alice said, stopping at a shiny, light blue BMW. "Remember; don't hesitate to ask me for anything you need."

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks, I hope I don't need to ask you for some Valium," she laughed. Alice chuckled in response and climbed into her car. Rose stood there for a moment, just staring at her. She noticed the soft curve of Alice's hip as she climbed into her car. As Rose walked to her Civic she wondered how the other teacher could afford such an expensive car.

The first day of school dawned hot and bright and Rosalie was nervous but performed well as she taught her first two classes. She felt a sense of relief when she finished the second class and could retreat to the privacy of her office and her shared planning period with Alice. Alice was already at her desk, and as Rosalie entered the office she noticed a vase of pink roses on her own desk. Surprised, she walked over to it and found a small envelope lying next to the vase. She opened the envelope and looked at the small parchment card. It said: "I hope your first day is going well. Your new friend and colleague, Alice"

Alice had stood up to go to the bookshelf, and Rose strode over to her. "This was so nice of you Alice. Thank you very much."

A huge smile on her face, Rose thrust her arms around Alice to thank her. Not an overly affectionate person, Alice was startled at first, and then relaxed into Rosalie's hug. Rose couldn't help but notice Alice's chest pressing against hers, and her own nipples almost hardened just from the slight contact. She let go, distracted from that observation when Alice asked her how the first two classes had gone.

"Pretty well, actually, and I think I'm over some of my nerves. There was one student in the first period that seems like he might be a behavior problem, but other than that, I feel great about everything so far."

"Well, there's always unfortunately one or two of those, but you develop skills for dealing with it. If you're really lucky, he'll be the only one you see all day." Alice smiled at Rose, and her blue eyes sparkled behind her lenses.

Rose looked at Alice's face, pretty really, behind the glasses and certainly not enhanced by the tightly pulled back hair. She found herself wondering again about Alice and what her story was, but Rosalie had work to do and soon all thoughts were on teaching math and making her way through the rest of the first day.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Rose and she found herself settling into the intricacies of dealing with students, co-workers, administrators and parents. On Friday, she felt like celebrating her success so she asked Alice to join her that evening for a drink.

"Well, I suppose I could," Alice replied, still studying her lesson plans. "I usually go out with my boyfriend every Friday night, but I suppose I can just meet him a little bit later. Where would you like to go?"

"How about that new Irish Pub that opened? Finnegan's I believe it's called. Say 7:00?"

"That works for me," answered Alice. "I'll look forward to it."

Rosalie found that she was really looking forward to going to the pub, and excited about seeing her new friend outside of work. As she ate a light dinner in her small apartment, she found herself wondering how Alice dressed when she wasn't teaching school. Rose was very social and was very interested in making new friends and knowing all about people. Still, she was a little surprised at her interest in Alice. She was intrigued by the other teacher for some reason and really wanted to know what made her tick.

Rose dressed in tight jeans that hugged her long legs alluringly and a soft, sleeveless baby doll-style top. She loved fashion and following trends and had the body to pull it off. She slipped into her jewel-studded high heeled sandals and was on her way to meet her friend.

She arrived at the pub first and secured a booth and ordered one of their house ales. Then as she sipped her beer, she scanned the room, looking for Alice. Five minutes later, Alice entered the pub. She was dressed in a conservative and classy ensemble: a cable-stitch twin-set, a khaki skirt that fell just above her knees and dark leather sandals with a small chunk heel. She still wore her glasses and her hair was swept up with a large clasp, a few soft curls falling around her ears. She noticed Rose and made her way to the table.

"Hi there," she said with a shy smile. "I see you're already celebrating making it through the first week."

Rose watched her slide into the booth. "Yep, you'll have to order quickly to catch up with me."

"Well, I can't drink much and still drive myself comfortably. But I will join you for one," Alice answered.

The waitress came, and they ordered a light appetizer, a second ale for Rose and a glass of Cabernet for Alice.

"I'm really a wine kind of girl," Alice said, but you make that beer look good. She watched Rose lick some foam off her pink lips, gazing into her new friend's pretty face as she spoke.

The two women spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other beyond their shared school environment. Rosalie told Alice how her family lived about an hour and a half away and how she was really alone in a new place. Alice explained how she had come back home to this relatively small Midwestern town after attending college in New England and had sought a job near family. She explained how she was the only child of a surgeon and a lawyer, but that she had always had a desire to teach.

"My parents are happy with my choice as long as I am happy and successful, which I am. They do tend to spoil me though by lavishing me with things I couldn't afford on my own," Alice chuckled. "But I guess I don't mind. I appreciate the finer things in life, and it makes them happy, so why not?"

"Why not, indeed?" Rose said with a smile. "My parents bought me a Coach briefcase for work, but my dad's a teacher too, so I don't think I'll be getting a BMW anytime soon."

Alice flushed. "Sometimes I'm embarrassed by all I have," she stated quietly.

"Don't be...you're a nice person, so what difference does it make? You're not a bratty rich-girl type."

"Thanks. You're Dad's a teacher, though? That's great. Did he inspire you to go into education?"

"He really did," Rose replied, "And he's very proud of me, and that makes me feel good."

Speaking of feeling good, Rosalie thought, the beers were starting to make her feel good. She loved to drink and dance and unwind. She would have to loosen Alice up to join her, but she knew it wasn't going to be tonight. She looked at Alice beneath her long lashes. She had removed her cardigan and her breasts looked delicious in the sleeveless camisole she wore underneath.

Rose found her eyes wandering to the large mounds as she started on her third beer. She got Alice talking about her boyfriend who was a research scientist and worked at a nearby university. They had met in high school, but he was a few years older than Alice and they hadn't dated then. They became reacquainted at a country club function they had both attended with their parents a few years ago.

"So is it love?" Rosalie asked.

Alice sipped her wine. "I don't know. I care about him, but beyond that I'm just not sure."

Rose found herself wanting to know if they had sex. She wanted to know if this conservative young woman let loose with her clothes off...for some inexplicable reason, she just had to know.

"What about the sex? Is it good with him?" she asked boldly, aided by the ale.

Alice blushed to the roots of her pale hair. "No, it probably isn't," she answered honestly. "I just don't have those feelings for him, so we don't actually do that much. I've wondered if that was normal, but I really don't have anyone to discuss that kind of thing with...until you. There's something very comfortable about you, Rosalie."

Rose was inwardly thrilled by all parts of that answer.

"I don't know how to classify it as normal or not, but if you aren't that attracted to him, then I can see why you wouldn't do much with him. Trust me, when you are attracted to someone in that way it will be different."

"I suppose that's true," Alice said. "I just don't think about the physical stuff that much and I don't feel that way about Jasper, so I try not to concern myself with it. What about you? Did you have a boyfriend in college?"

"Several," Rosalie laughed. "I love having a good time, so I dated a lot without ever getting serious about anyone really. It made it easier just to have fun."

"I understand," Alice replied. "Jasper and I aren't serious, so when we go out on the weekends we can just have a relaxing, good time."

"Yes, true," Rose responded, "But I love sex, so I always dated guys I was really attracted to so I could enjoy that as well. I guess that is the difference in the situations."

"I guess so," Alice murmured, staring into her half-full wine glass. "Rose, this has been so nice, but I guess I better go meet Jasper. He is waiting for me at the restaurant. I'll see you Monday. Oh, and call me Ali, all my friends and family do." She smiled as she slid out of the booth, and Rosalie couldn't help but watch her rounded backside as she walked away from the table.

Alice had slipped a $20 bill onto the table without Rose even noticing, so she used it to pay the check and walked out into the muggy night, climbed into her car and drove herself home.

She stepped inside her apartment with relief and began undressing. The leggy blonde slipped out of her shoes and jeans and then carefully set her top on a chair. She reached around to unhook her bra and let it dangle from her fingers for a moment before dropping it to the floor. She was then clad only in her pale pink panties. Rosalie was feeling the effects from the beer, but she was also feeling incredibly horny. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a large pink vibrator.

She climbed onto the brightly colored quilt that covered her bed and set the vibrator beside her. Rose's hands went to her breasts. She squeezed the round, firm mounds and then rolled her nipples between her fingers. They became hard instantly. Rose's fingers then trailed down her stomach, and she slowly stuck a hand inside her panties which were soaking wet. She teased herself with a finger, stroking up her wet slit but avoiding her clit and then touched herself gently through the wet panties.

She was getting more and more turned on as she played and she began to think about one of the most exciting sexual experiences she had ever had in college. One that she rarely, if ever, revisited. One night, she and a friend had been drinking whiskey and had gotten completely wasted. They had both had fights with their boyfriends during the week and were drowning their sorrows together. The talk had turned to the topic of sex and suddenly, inexplicably, they had begun to have sex with each other. It had been mind-blowing for Rose, but in the sober light of the next day she had decided it was a drunken interlude and neither she nor the other girl had ever spoken of it again.

Now Rosalie found herself reliving it as she slid her panties down her long legs. She could feel the juice dripping out of her shaved pussy as she played with herself, still teasing and bringing her excitement level higher. Finally, she could stand it no longer, and she picked up the vibrator. It slid easily into her wet opening. She positioned the outer portion, which had a little knob, against her pink clit and turned on the controls. She moaned loudly as the vibrations started, and she pushed the shaft deeper into her pussy.

Rose played with one of her hard nipples while she moved the vibrator. She pictured herself kissing her friend in college and touching and sucking her breasts. She remembered licking her way down the girl's body to her wet pussy and tasting another woman under her tongue. Her heart began to beat faster as the image of her college friend morphed into the image of Alice. Rose's fantasy continued to run wild as she pictured herself licking Alice's pussy, moaning at the taste of Alice on her tongue. She could hear Alice's breathy moans and whimpers as Rose pushed two fingers into Alice's dripping opening and nibbled on her clit. Rose became impossibly wetter as she imagined Alice gripping her hair and holding Rose's head in place as she thrust her hips up, grinding her pussy against Rose's tongue.

Rose closed her eyes and could Alice writhing on the bed beneath her as Rose pumped her fingers in and out of her faster and faster, using her mouth to suck and lick on Alice's clit. Rose quickened her pace of plunging the vibrator in and out of her slick folds as she imagined the feeling Alice's pussy beginning to tremble and clench around her fingers from her impending orgasm. Rose's clit was on fire and she began to climax just like Alice in her fantasy, and as her fantasy Alice cried out Rose's name, Rose's own orgasm washed over her and left her body quaking, Alice's name having spilled passionately from Rose's lips.

Monday morning inevitably arrived as it has a tendency to do, and Rose was back at school teaching math to groups of sixth graders who seemed a little more settled now that it was the second week of school. When her free period arrived and she joined Alice in their office, her cheeks reddened as she remembered masturbating and thinking about the other teacher. Alice was looking over some papers at her desk, and she smiled happily when she saw Rose, causing Rose's embarrassment faded. After all, Alice didn't know about it.

"Things feel like they're getting into a pattern, Ali," Rosalie commented about the morning.

"It's always that way. Trust me; things get more orderly with each passing week."

They chatted about school for a few minutes and then Rose asked about Alice's date with Jasper. Now it appeared that Alice was embarrassed. "Rose, remember what we were talking about the other night? About, umm, about...sex?"

Rosalie felt a small thrill just hearing her friend say the word. She nodded.

"Well, Jasper told me he would like to have sex with me...made me feel like I was holding out on him, although he didn't mean it like that, and he was pretty nice about it. He said we can take it slowly, but he asked for something really, um, specific and I don't know how to do it and..." Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ok, don't worry. I can help you. What does he want you to do?"

"He, uh, he wants me to perform, um… oral sex on him." Alice was staring down at her hands as she nervously wrung them in her lap.

"He asked for a blow job?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Alice answered, visibly cringing from the more crude word for it. "And I don't know what to do or if I even want to do it. What should I do?"

Rosalie thought about that for a moment before looking over at Alice. She was wearing a black skirt that was creeping up her smooth thighs as she sat in her chair. Her white silk blouse was straining across her breasts, and Rosalie could see soft flesh through a gaping area between two buttons. She looked at Alice's beautiful eyes behind the glasses, and she wondered what she would be like during sex if she loosened up.

"Well, you either tell him no, or let me teach you a thing or two. Jasper won't know what hit him."

"I think I want to try. I feel like I owe it to him for making him wait so long."

"Ok then, let me be your mentor in this, just as you are mentoring me in teaching sixth grade math, Ali," Rosalie replied with a sly smile.

She opened a vinyl lunch tote that was sitting on her desk and pulled out a banana. Rose pulled her chair next to Alice's and peeled the yellow fruit.

"Ok, pretend this is his cock. You can stroke it up and down a few times...that will get him hard if he isn't already." Rose looked at her friend and could see that Alice had turned crimson at the frank talk.

Putting her hand on Alice's bare knee, Rosalie gave it a gentle squeeze. Both women felt a little rush from the contact. Alice assumed it was due to the fact that they were talking about sex.

"It's ok, Ali," Rose soothed. "Just try to get over your embarrassment. You can be completely relaxed and comfortable with me."

"I know," Ali replied softly.

"Ok, after you've stroked him, start at the head of his cock and suck and lick it a little." Rose demonstrated with the banana. "Then take the head into your mouth and slide your mouth up and down the shaft like this." Rosalie proceeded to give oral sex to the banana and when she lifted her head; her face was a mess with smashed banana.

Alice burst out laughing, and it eased her tension considerably.

"You're a riot, Rosalie. Thanks so much! Now I look forward to my next lesson."

Alice removed her glasses to wipe a tear from her eye, and Rose's breath caught. Alice was absolutely gorgeous without the spectacles. She couldn't remove her eyes from the beautiful face in front of her.

"What's the matter, Rose?"

Rosalie shook her head as she awoke from her daze. "Nothing. I'm just glad you enjoyed my silly display."

"I did…very much. You eased my nervousness. Will you come over after school on Thursday to talk more about it? It's supposed to be a beautiful day. Bring a bathing suit; I have a small pool at my house."

Now Rosalie was anxious for Thursday to arrive. She had at first told herself that it was due to the fact that she was really helping Alice out of a bind and that made her feel good, but she knew she was kidding herself and on Tuesday after school admitted to herself that she was attracted to her. She admitted to herself how much she had enjoyed the unexpected girl/girl experience she'd had in college and how she wanted to have that experience again…with Alice. After admitting all that, now she really couldn't wait for Thursday afternoon.

Finally, it was Thursday. Rosalie had spent all day glancing at the clock as she had tried to focus on teaching her students. She was now in her Civic following her friend to her home. Rose watched Alice's BMW turn into a driveway, and she pulled in behind her.

Alice's house was an attractive brick colonial with a front porch. Alice was walking up the porch steps, where she waited for Rosalie.

"What do you think of Casa de Alice?" she asked when Rose joined her.

"It's really pretty, Ali," Rose replied. "It reminds me of you."

"Thanks. My parents bought it as an investment, and it's been a very nice place for me to live. I enjoy decorating and collecting antiques and having a house has enabled me to do that."

Rose followed Alice into the house and across the living room, which was beautifully furnished and painted light yellow.

"Oh, I love your little pool," Rosalie exclaimed looking out through the back porch to the fenced-in yard.

"Yes, that was a nice bonus," Alice said. "I enjoy having it. Ok, go on up to the guest room, first door on the left and change, and I'll meet you out at the pool."

"Ali, I brought a very daring two-piece suit. I expect you to be in a bikini too or I'll be uncomfortable," Rose teased.

"Ok, it's the least I can do," Alice replied with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on lounge chairs, sipping lemonade and nibbling on some small sandwiches. True to her word, Alice was wearing a bikini.

Alice was finding herself staring at her friend's body, and she wondered vaguely why she was looking at another woman like that. She decided it was because Rose had the most perfect figure she had ever seen. Rosalie was looking at Alice's breasts which were spilling out from the top of her swim suit. They were so soft and full that the material could barely hold them in. She could feel wetness between her legs and hoped it wouldn't drip out of her small bikini bottom.

"Ok Ali, it's time to get back down to business. Do you still want to learn how to please your man?"

Alice nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"Ok then. I think we need to work on your oral skills. Pick up your folded towel and give it a passionate kiss."

Alice laughed nervously but did what Rose instructed.

"Were you focusing on really making it sexy?" Rose asked.

"That's just it, Rose. I uh, I haven't even had much kissing experience. Jasper and I have done very little. I don't know how I'll use my tongue on his…his…well you know… if I haven't even used it when I've kissed him."

"You've never kissed with tongue?"

Alice shook her head in embarrassment.

Rose stood up and sat down on Alice's chair so that their thighs were touching. She could feel her heart beating frantically as she was about to make a very bold move.

"There's only one thing to do. You're going to have to practice kissing."

Rosalie pressed her body against Alice's and their breasts touched as she encircled her friend's body and placed her lips against Alice's. Alice didn't even have time to react. Rosalie's lips became more insistent as they forced Alice's to part further, and then Rose's tongue slipped inside Alice's mouth.

Alice wanted to pull away, to tell Rose this wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't move. To her astonishment, she felt her own tongue seek out Rose's, and she moaned slightly as their tongues twirled together in an erotic ballet. Alice was being flooded with sensations she didn't recognize, but they felt delicious and she was powerless against them. Rose was in ecstasy; she couldn't believe how good Alice felt and tasted. She loved that Ali wasn't pulling away, and she forced Alice's mouth to open more as she let her tongue explore. She glided it over Alice's teeth and gums and then back to her tongue. Their tongues were exploring each other like two ravenous lovers.

Finally, Alice pulled away. Her face flushed, her feelings confused. She was feeling a tightness deep in her belly. It was a feeling she didn't recognize. Rosalie was smiling at her.

"You did very well on your first practice session," Rose said. She put her hand on Alice's thigh and gave it a tender squeeze.

Alice was still trying to catch her breath. She looked at Rosalie's hand on her leg and felt like it was someone else's thigh she was looking at.

"Rose," she whispered, catching her breath. "Was that okay?"

"It was great!" Rose replied, her eyes on Alice's beautiful lips.

"No, I mean…I mean was it okay for us to kiss like that? I mean, two girls…and, and," her voice trailed off helplessly.

"You didn't like it?" Rosalie asked, a feeling of fear rising in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if she had made a mistake in doing that.

"No, I did like it. More than anything I ever…Oh God, Rose, please kiss me again!"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Alice and pressed her soft lips against hers. Ali's mouth instinctively opened and Rosalie pressed her tongue inside. Alice's tongue met Rose's tentatively at first and then more aggressively as the kiss grew hotter and more passionate. Alice was lost in a swirl of sensations that were quite foreign to her. She loved the feel of Rosalie's soft mouth and tongue and her body pressing against her own.

Almost in spite of herself her tongue pressed hard against Rose's and she found herself untying Rosalie's bikini top as she sucked hungrily at the tongue that was in her mouth. Rose's top fell to the ground and Ali's fingers were on her breasts, squeezing her nipples and grasping the soft mounds in her hands. She had no idea what was making her do this, but Rose's breasts felt incredible in her hands, and she continued to touch them.

Rosalie was stunned that Alice had been so aggressive and passionate, but she was thrilled. She could feel her pussy dripping in response, and her nipples were hard as pebbles under Ali's probing fingers. Just as she was about to remove her top, Alice suddenly went slack. Her hands fell from Rosalie's breasts and her mouth left Rose's. Alice wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh God, Rose, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, it…it just felt so good…I couldn't stop."

"Ali, it's ok. I loved it. I'm just wishing you didn't away."

"Really?" Alice couldn't even meet Rosalie's eyes.

"Oh my God, yes! But, I guess that's enough of a lesson for one day. I'll come over another day and we'll continue," Rose said reluctantly. She didn't want to push Alice too far, and she couldn't believe how well things had already gone. She looked at the blushing girl and felt a jolt of lust like she never had before. She couldn't wait until their next intimate encounter and hoped that Ali wouldn't think better of allowing it.


End file.
